A liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight source, and the backlight source provides a light source for the liquid crystal display panel such that the LCD can display an image.
In general, main components of the backlight source include a back plate, a border, a plastic frame, an optical film, a light guide plate, and a light-emitting diode (LED) light bar, etc., and may further include positioning structures for positioning the light guide plate and the optical film, respectively.